A different life
by Ariana-807
Summary: This is the sequel to Darren Shan love story. It is about his son, Dan, and his life as a kid. And all the weird things he will do. The story is set after the books are done, so there may be spoilers. PS: I have change the name to what it was called.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, the sequel is up, I know it has been a while, since I ended the "Darren Shan love story" story, but I can't so two stories at once, so I had to finish the "An uninvited guest" story first, and now it is ended, so this had been started.

Just a note, it will come to the love part, but Dan will be five for two chapters, maby three. I have to see about that. But after that, the love part will start.

Anyway, I am sure you have all be waiting (That is my wishes) for this story, so read on!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter one **

Five years has gone past, Darren and Alisa and their five year old son Dan are living in a house in a small town. They have a happy life, and they are happy together. They aren't just bound by love or marriage, but by blood. After they had their son, and got married, Alisa thought of the fact that she would grow old and he wouldn't, so she asked her husband to turn her, Darren was a bit afraid of doing that, but he did it anyway, he was a prince and the vampires couldn't kill him, Alisa he wasn't sure about, but she was his wife, and he would tell all the vampires that he would not let them kill her, she was not only his wife, but also the mother of their child, their only child.   
When Dan turned 5, Darren notice something with the boy, he was much stronger and faster than any five year old boy should be. And when Dan one day told his father he felt sick, Darren understood: their son was a vampire.  
"Alisa, have you notice something about Dan recently?" Darren asked her, while she was making dinner.  
"No, why do you ask?" She looked up at him.  
"I don't really know how to say this, but I think he is a vampire,"   
Alisa looked shocked.  
"How?" her voice was almost trembling.  
"I think it has to do with me being his father," Darren put it bluntly.  
"But he doesn't drink blood," she argued.  
"I think he just recently turned, when he got 5, that was just three weeks ago, and it is just now that he told me he's feeling sick," Darren looked at her, to see if she would totally freak out.  
"Maybe your right, it is logical," she had a thoughtful look on her face. She turned back to the food, like nothing has happened.  
"Are you okay?" Darren tried to meet her eyes, but she continued to look down.  
He waited…   
"It's just that I always thought he would at least be normal, he doesn't have normal parents."  
"I know, but… let me see."  
Darren found a camera, and took a picture of his son sitting on the floor playing with cars. On the picture there was nothing but some cars. He showed it to his wife.  
"Then we need to find him some blood, we can't let him drink from a human, not when he's so young, he may get traumatized," Alisa said looking at the picture.  
"I'll go see Jimmy," Darren went out into the night.  
It hadn't been long after Dan was born that he had become a full vampire. Then he turned his wife. Darren didn't look much older, a bit older than Alisa, something he thought was nice. Now they didn't look the same age, and Darren felt like it was right that he was older than her.  
He had flitted and was now outside the morgue.  
"Hey, Jimmy?"  
"Darren mate, what's up?"  
"I am going for a trip and I could need some refreshment of 'you-know-what'," Darren raised an eyebrow, he new Jimmy didn't like the words "blood" and "vampire". So he always tried to avoid those words.  
"Your lucky, I just got a fresh man in, dead for one maybe two hours,"   
"That's nice," Darren said with a big grin on his face.   
Darren filled 12 bottles, and talked a bit with Jimmy. Later, he left and was back home before sunrise.  
"How did it go?" Alisa looked worried.  
"Good," Darren said as he close the door. It was funny thinking that they were a vampire family.   
"Where's Dan?"  
"In there," she pointed at his bedroom.  
Darren walked towards the door, then he took a deep breath, and walked in.  
"Dan, daddy had some medicine for you," Darren said- he couldn't tell a five year old boy that he had to drink blood.  
"Yah, am I going to get better then, dad?"  
"Yes, all strong and good," he smiled at his son, he was so innocent.  
Darren took out a bottle Dan drank it, and didn't say anything about the taste.  
"Do you feel better now?" Darren searched his sons face.  
"Yes, daddy, that is good medicine,"  
"Now go to bed," Darren kissed his son's forehead, and laid him down in his bed.  
"How did it go, did he drink it?"  
"Yes, and he didn't say a thing about the taste, I merely told him it was medicine,"   
"We'll call it that for now, until he is old enough to understand." They both went to bed.

"Are you ready to leave?" Darren looked at his son.  
"But why are we going dad?" Dan complained- he didn't want to leave mom alone.  
"On holyday, to meet some of my old friends,"   
Darren knew the rules for vampires when they traveled to Vampire Mountain too well, but he wouldn't let his son die on the way.   
"We'll be back soon," Darren kissed his wife.  
"But his so tiny," Alisa said, with tears in her eyes.  
"I can take care of him, and I can better protect him if I don't have to defend you both," Darren said, looking at his wife.  
"Well, come back soon," tears fell down her eyes.  
"We will," he kissed the tears away, and then they left.

They had reached the snow, and Dan was really enjoying it.  
One morning (evening for them) when Darren woke up, the sun was about to set, and he saw his son out in the sun.  
Darren watched as his son played out in the sun, he didn't get burned; he could be out in the sun as much as he wanted. He was a full vampire; he had all their abilities, Darren thought he got the sun protection from his half human side. Dan would bring a lot of surprises. That Darren was sure of.

After that it didn't take too long before they reached the mountain.   
"Are we going in there dad?" Dan looked excited.  
"Yes son, that's were we're going."  
They easily got in at the gate. Darren only had to tell the guards that Dan was with him, and they let them both inside.  
Darren didn't want anyone to know about Dan before the princes, so Darren went strait to them. Darren had to let the princes know about Dan.  
Darren laid his hand on the wall and the door opened.  
Darren walked in and he held his son's hand. He had broken many laws, he wasn't suppose to wear shoes, socks and jacket on the way to the mountain, but since he was five Darren had insisted on it.  
The princes looked at who had opened the door and smiled when they saw Darren.  
"Hello and what brings you here?" Vancha raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you suppose to stay away from here?"  
"It was important," Darren looked strait at him, so he would get the fact that this was important.  
"And would you like to explain who the boy is?" Mika said in his usual tone.  
"This is Dan," Darren said strait out.  
"And you bring a child to the mountain because?" Arrow asked.  
"You didn't tell them did you?" Darren looked at Vancha.  
"I didn't want to spoil it for you," he had a big grin on his face.  
"Thanks. Well, Dan is my son," Darren said. The look's he got was something he had never seen before.  
"Your son?" they all looked as if they had seen a ghost.  
"Yes, fate decided to save the world from me, by giving me a son."  
The two princes looked at Darren with questions in their eyes.  
"You're wondering how, yes. You see, the war between us and the vampanzes was bound to end the same way, only with a different ruler, either me or Steve. One of us would kill all vampires, vampanzes and humans. So when we won, fate didn't want Desmond Tiny's plan to work, so fate gave me a son to make me good, even though I didn't know I was evil myself," Darren said, thoughtful at the last part.  
"Well, that is a lot of news. You have a son."  
"Yes, and a wife back home, they are vampires too," Darren smiled at the look on their face.  
"Darren you turned a child?" Vancha asked, he didn't ask about Alisa, he knew better, he properly thought that she had decided that herself.  
"No," Darren had a serious look on his face. "He got turned all by himself, I did turn Alisa, when she asked me too, but I would never have turned him as a child, I never got my whole childhood, so I know what it's like."   
"Turned all by himself?" Mika raised an eyebrow.  
"We just found out three weeks after he turned five this year. I had notice something right after he turned five, he was too strong and too fast, but when he came to me and said he felt sick, I was sure, I even took a picture of him and when he wasn't in it, I had enough proof."  
"A full vampire?"  
"It seems so but a better one."  
"Better one?" Arrow said.  
"Yes, he can walk outside in the sun, he hasn't complained about the sun being too bright, or the night being to dark. We don't know all of what he can do, we just have to wait and see what will happen when he gets older."  
"If you want to know more about it, I am sure Vancha can tell you the story,"  
"And Vancha, don't tell something I wouldn't," Darren looked at him, and he seemed to get the point of his the first time- the night Dan was conceived.   
Darren was about to walk out, when Dan was up on one of the thrones, and laid his hand on the mark that opened the door, the door that only a prince can open. And to all of theirs surprise, it opened. Dan laughed and ran to his dad and dragged him out.  
"I'll be out in the diner hall if you need me," Darren said before the door closed.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hey, first chapter. I have gotten a beta. Sub-Zero879. And I have to send my thanks again. Now I am sure I can put up the story without getting any reviews on my horrible grammar and spelling.

So, did you like it? I hope so, or else why update, hehe, no, I would update anyway, it is just it is much easier to do when I get reviews. (That was a clue.)  
Review!! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ø**Hey, I'm back, and I've gotten my chapter betaed by my beta Sub-Zero879. I hope you'll like it. And a note, I change the name of the story from "Dan Shan love story" to "A different life". I just thought that sounded better. I don't know. Anyway, read on!!!****

Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons Darren Shan has made.

---------------------------------------------------------------****

Chapter two 

Darren and his son walked in to the hall, nobody seemed to see that their prince had come back, but Darren was glad, all he wanted was to eat and go to sleep.  
"Darren, I thought I read your name," Seba said.  
"Seba, hey, yes I had to come, there was something important to tell the princes, and clearly Vancha didn't."  
"He may have thought it was up to you to tell them," he smiled.  
"Well, kind of."  
"So, whose the boy?" This was going to be a surprise!  
"This is my son Dan," a big grin appeared on his face.  
"Your son?" Seba asked like the princes had.  
"Yes, short version, the world was doomed, the vampaneze lord or me, it depended on who won the war, and he was going to ruin the world, you know, kill all vampires, humans, vampanezes, that crap. That was Desmond Tiny's work, but fate screwed it up, gave me and my beloved wife, which is home, a son. My son made it impossible for me to become all that evil," Darren said.  
"I see," was all Seba said.  
"Let's have something to eat; I think the trip was hard on him. He is only five after all," Darren said as he looked with concern down on his son.  
"So you got married?" Seba asked, dragging him out of his own thoughts.  
"Oh, Yes, I... I did. It just seemed right," Darren didn't quite know what to say to this old vampire. He had met him when he was young, and was now discussing him getting married.  
"It was true love," Darren had a thoughtful expression on his face, remembering those lovely days in the past.  
"She's a vampire?"  
"After I had become a full vampire myself, she asked me to turn her, she didn't want to grow old and me still be young,"  
"I can imagine," Seba laughed.  
"Daddy, I am thirsty," Dan interrupted.  
Darren took Dan's backpack, and found a cup. He took the bottle and filled the glass. Seba looked at them with amusement.   
"You're prepared?"  
"Yes, I remember. I thought it was fun to drink from the bottle, but he is five," he stated.  
"Five years... That's so young," Seba mentioned, getting a far off look on his face. "I think we have all been there. It is really a long time since I was five."  
Dan had eaten all his soup, but he wanted more. His dad was busy talking, and he wasn't supposed to interrupt him while talking to other people. Dan looked over to where there food stood, and smiled. He wanted the soup to come to him, and it flew through the room, nobody saw it, until his dad saw he had a new soup.  
"Where did you get that from?"  
Dan pointed at the food, and then there came more soup for his daddy too; Dan didn't want him to be hungry. Dan then saw the look at his father's face, and then let go of the soup in mid air.  
"Did I do something wrong," tears were forming in his baby blue eyes.  
"No, Dan, no... Don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised me," Darren took and held his boy, hugging him.  
"Can I go to sleep now?" Dan asked, he felt tired; it had been such a long trip.  
"Yes, let's go find us a room. Seba?"  
Seba led them to a room with an extra big coffin, and Darren frowned when he saw it.  
"That's a cool bed, can we sleep in it?" Dan said looking at his daddy.   
"Unfortunately yes."  
"Yah!" Dan smiled happily.

The next day they woke up and went to get some breakfast. They ate, and Darren was summoned to the Prince's Hall to answered more questions.  
Dan ran up to the wall, and put his hand on it, and it opened. He laughed.  
"That's fun, can I do it again daddy?" Dan asked while looking innocently up at his daddy.  
"When we leave. Do you remember how you did it last night?"  
"Yes," Dan smiled, he did remember that.   
"Darren, so good to see you, if you would be so kind and take a seat.  
"We had some questions about the boy. Does he drink," Mika didn't get further.  
"I beg you to not finish that question; we haven't told him what it is. To him it is medicine," Darren interrupted.  
"Medicine?" Arrow said.  
"Yes, you can't tell a five year old boy that he has to drink," Darren waved with his hands.  
"I guess you can't, but that means he does drink, yes?" Darren nodded.  
"You know as well as I do, that, that is necessary," Darren said, he was getting kind of annoyed with these stupid questions.  
Dan was sitting and trying to get what the adults were talking about, but he didn't so he was bored, maybe he could get out of here. Dan looked around the room, if he could just open the door, he could just run out. Dan saw one man he liked. He looked funny: he had green hair and purple clothes. Dan smiled at him, but he didn't see him. Dan started walking, and nobody saw him. He was up at the funny man chair, and he opened the door like he did last night, and he ran out. Nobody seemed to notice. Dan then looked inside again, to see if he maybe made a noise. The doors closed, so Dan opened them again, that seemed to get their attention.  
"Dan, how did you get out there?" Darren asked.  
"I went out," he said. Darren could recognize that face. He had, had the same one as a kid; he had left because he was bored.  
"It seems like that the boy is bored, maybe someone could show him around the mountain," Mika suggested.  
Dan understood that and wanted the funny man to do it.   
Everyone looked at Dan, he held out his arm in the direction of the funny man.  
"Vancha?" Darren asked. "It look's like he would like you to do it," Darren grinned.  
"Okay then, lets go," he said.  
"Yah!" Dan said and ran.   
"And Vancha, don't loose him," Darren looked serious at him.  
"I'll try," and he ran after the boy.  
"Do you think that was a good idea?" Arrow asked.  
"Dan wanted him, so let him have some fun, he's just a kid," Darren said with a big grin on his face. This would be hard on Vancha; Dan had a lot of energy, and he had a talent to get himself into a lot of trouble!  
While they were talking in the hall, Dan ran around in the mountain. He came in to a hall that was big, and some people were in there, they seemed to be fighting. But why? It wasn't nice to hit each other. Dan walked farther in to the room. He knew the funny man was after him, but he didn't like what he was seeing.  
He looked at two people fighting with some big knife, which was dangerous; his mommy had said he wasn't allowed to play with knives. Vancha came in to the room just in time to see Dan turn two swords in to two flowers.  
"What the hell?" one on the vampires said.  
"Dan? What are you doing?" Vancha came up beside him.  
"What happened to the sword?" Vance's voice suddenly asked, he was blind and couldn't see what had just happened.  
Dan looked much happier now.  
"They were fighting with knives and that is dangerous; mommy told me that," Dan said pointing at the two vampires.  
"Who's that?" Vance asked.  
"It's just some one that doesn't like your fighting," Vancha frowned, and then picked Dan up.  
"Now kiddo, can you give those men their knife back, so they can make up, and be friends?" Vancha asked.  
"But knives are dangerous," Dan said.  
"But those two nice men are going to put them up on the wall, Right!" Vancha said, looking at both the vampires, giving them no chance to protest. "They are decorations."  
"Okay," Dan said and the flowers turned back to swords again.  
"Now, let's go and see if your dad is finished," Vancha put Dan down and reached out his had for Dan to take. Dan had other plans, he smiled and ran.  
"Wait for me," Vancha ran after, and saw him, just as the doors opened.   
"Daddy," Dan ran and hugged his dad.  
"What happened?" Darren said, looking at Vancha.  
"He didn't do much, ran over the whole place, and ended up in the sport hall, and in there he didn't like the two men fighting with swords, so he tuned them into flowers! Nothing much," Vancha said with calm voice.  
"Flowers?" Darren asked. He looked at his son.   
"Yes, they were pretty: two big, yellow flowers," Dan smiled.  
"But why?" Darren smiled too.  
"It is dangerous to play with knives, mommy always says so!" Dan pointed out, and Darren laughed.  
"It seems that he is getting some powers that are much different than what we imagined," Mika said.  
"He certainly is, I don't know what to expect," Darren took a deep breath.  
"Can we go home now daddy? I miss mommy, I don't want to be on holyday anymore," Dan said with puppy dog eyes.  
"We're going to be here a little a bit longer, and then we are going to go home," Darren said and held out his hand. Dan took it and they walked out of the hall. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tell me, did you like it??? I really want to know. I hope to be able to update in to the beginning of June, after the 7th. I hope, then all my exames will de over. Unitl next time!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, it has been a while, Haven't had any ideas, but now I am back, hopefuly with more reviews. I am sure you want to read, so read on!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Darren Shan, or any of the persons Darren Shan have made.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three

Dan was bored again, there wasn't anything to do here, his dad was always talking to someone, and Dan didn't like that. He decided to go and find something to do. His dad didn't see him go, and so Dan got to be alone.

Dan ended up in the same hall as yesterday. Dan saw that people were still fighting, but his dad had explained that they were just training, and not actually fighting. Dan stepped in to a big circle, and picked up something in the middle of the ring, it was a big stick.

"You want to fight kid?" a man's voice came from behind him.

Dan looked up and saw a man that was holding one of those stick's, Dan was afraid of this man, and panicked, the stick the man held in his hand's turned in to a snake, and Dan saw his dad come in to the hall.

"Daddy!" Dan yelled, and ran over to him.

"What, what happened?"

"That big man scared me," Dan pointed the man that had held a snake in his hands, Darren didn't know why tough.

"That man had a big stick in his hand's and he wanted to fight, he really scared me," Darren could see tears in Dan's eyes. _So Dan had turned that stick in to snake._

"It is okay Dan, I am sure he was just kidding," Darren held his boy in his hands and was about to walk away when Vance came over to see what was going on.

He asked, "What is happening here?"

"Sorry Vance," Darren said.

"I am afraid Dan made a mess here."

"Dan? Who's Dan and what mess?"

"A man asked if he wanted to fight him, and he got scared and turned the man's stick in to a snake."

"Dan can you get that snake away, so it won't bit anyone?" Then the snake disappeared.

"But who is Dan?"

"Oh, he's my five year old son."

"Son?"

"Why does everybody ask that?"

"Because we can't get children."

"Yes but I did, sorry but I have told that story so many times, I am a bit tired of it, and running around the mountain looking for a lost child is hard work, but let's just say fate wanted me to have a son, and as you may have understood he have some special powers, so if there are anything weird going on here, I think it may be his fault, like yesterday. He turned your swords into flowers, because it is dangerous to play with knives!"

"So that was him, well he is right it is dangerous."

"Can we go home to mom dad, I'm getting bored."

"We can go soon, I promise."

"You got a wife?"

"Yes, her name is Alisa, and if you're wondering she is a vampire too now, she wasn't when she got Dan, but after she asked if I could turn her so we could live together not look like grandma and grandson, if you know what I mean."

"You have certainly grown up Darren."

"What?"

"You have grown up, last time I talk to you, you sounded more like a kid and now you're more adult, and when someone is calling you a dad, that's just weird."

"Dad can we go?"

"And what would you like too do?"

"I don't know, go outside," Dan smiled.

"What if we get something to eat first?"

"Okay," Dan said, Darren only hoped he would forget about the outside.

Down at the table they sat down, and Darren found Dan's cup.

"Hey Dan," Seba said in a kind way.

"Hello, who are you?" Dan asked while looking at him. He looked old, Dan thought.

"I am Seba."

Darren filled Dan's cup with blood and Dan drank it like it was ordinary juice.

"Is he a-"

"Yes," Darren said before Seba could finish.

"He is, what you may call a natural one, it started when he turned five," Seba got the message.

"Dad can I have some milk now, I don't want more medicine," Dan said.

Darren gave him milk.

"Medicine?" Seba looked bemused.

"Yes, medicine, so Dan won't get sick, dizzy, weak etc."

"I understand; he is too young to know."

"Exactly."

"Dad when can we go home?"

"Soon, I just have to be sure the princes know all they need to now."

"Princes?" Dan asked. "Is the funny man a prince?"

Darren thought, _funny man? That had to be Vancha._

"Who's the funny man?" Seba asked.

"That man in that big room, he looked funny he had green hair, and purple clothes," Dan laughed, Seba and Darren joined him.

"Yes, Dan the funny man is a prince, and do you know what, we are too."

"We are?" Dan looked up."

"He is?" Seba asked.

"If you ask the hall he is, he can open the door as easily as I can."

"Then I guess you are my lord," at that Dan started laughing again.

After they had eaten it was back to the big hall, and Dan got bored again.

"Are you leavening so soon?"

"Dan is getting bored, there aren't much here for him to do other than mess up the weapons" Darren said.

"Then we wish you a good trip."

"Dad I want to go to mom."

"And we are on our way, we just need our stuff then we can begin to go home."

Dan walked up to his dad, with his backpack on his back. "I've got our stuff her dad, and I want to go to mom now," Dan said and took his hand. The next minute they were home in the living room.

"Wow," Darren said and had to sit down, not wanting to collide with the floor from the dizzy spell.

"Mommy!" Dan yelled.

"Dan is that you?"

"Darren, your home early; what happened?"

"Dan I need to talk to mommy alone a bit, you can go out and play if you want."

"Okay dad," Then he went out.

"What's the matter Darren?"

"Our son just brought us back from Vampire Mountain, in a second. Like he teleported us form there to here!"

"What?" Alisa looked a bit surprised at that.

"And that's not all: he turned two swords in to flowers and a stick in to a snake, and levitated a bowl of soup."

"His getting really many powers, isn't he?" Alisa said looking out the window, and on Dan that were playing outside in the sandbox.

"Yes. I think we need to act like this is all normal. I don't want him to disappear!" Darren joined his wife looking at his son. He looked so innocent there he sat, playing like a normal kid. 

--------------

Dan was getting out from the bathroom, fully dressed. He knew he had some kind of two personalities, one were he was a five years old, and one were he was an adult. Something his mom or dad didn't know was that Dan can read, and has read all the books in the library in town. He did it all by himself. He knew everything there is to know about the world, he couldn't exactly just start talking about something and sound smart, but if a situation needed some knowledge he knew it.

Dan walking out of his room, he heard his mom and dad in the kitchen. He had full control now, he was an adult now, he didn't know how long it would last, but a while he guessed. But he felt something, something evil coming for the house. He just felt like he had to get his mom and dad to a safe place. He went in to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad we need to go somewhere safe."

"We are safe here my son," Darren said.

"No, something's coming," Dan said.

He took one of his mom's hands and one from dad and then they were in the vampire mountain, in the prince's hall. They could all feel the hall shaking from the evil that was after them.

"What is that?" his mom asked. Dan wanted to answer but found that he somehow had lost control; maybe it was something about the mountain. The shaking.

"Vancha?" Darren yelled.

"Darren is that you?" Vancha came walking toward them.

"What are you guys doing here, and how did you and Dan disappeared so fast last time?"

"Dan brought us home, and now back because he said something was coming."

Vancha looked at him.

"Evil is after my mommy and daddy," Dan said, that was not what he would have said, but he was five, and his mom and dad was the most precious thing in the world.

'Dad, it's Dan, don't ask questions, I am telepathic like you, but I can do it with all living thing's. Now listen, mom need's to stay here, she is safe here from what you felt, you Vancha, and I have to find and kill this evil. Tell mom she is not to leave this cave.'

Darren looked at his son.

"What's the matter Darren?" Vancha said.

"Um, Dan is telepathic, and just told me that Alisa has to stay here to be protected, and that you, he, and I have to kill this evil. And Alisa, you are not to leave this cave, you won't be protected outside it."

"He told you that."

"Yes."

"Can we go home now, I don't feel so good," Dan said, he had kind of made his five year old self to talk for him.

Without getting an answer he took his dad and Vancha's hand and they were in the kitchen. "Wow," Vancha said.

"Okay, we need to get some sleep, and then we can talk tomorrow, but we have to stay in the same bed, otherwise I won't be able to protect you," Dan said.

They just looked at Dan, but didn't say anything.

"Dan, one question, why are we going to bed when the sun goes down?" Vancha said.

"Oh, that's right you can't walk in the sun," when they were in bed Dan put five fingers on each of their temples, and then let go, they all fell asleep immediately.

Darren woke up by something. He saw his son sitting in the bed looking ill, sweating. "Dan are you okay?" Darren looked around to see what was going on, Vancha was also awake, and looking around. There was some kind of black smoke around them. Then all of a sudden it disappeared.

"That was the evil I was talking about," Dan said.

"And you couldn't protect me and mom because?"

"Because she is my mom and a girl, and that protection doesn't work well on her, all my powers don't work well on her."

"How are we going to kill that?" Vancha interrupted.

"We need to find the creator of it and for that to happen we need one more," Dan suddenly closed his eyes in pain.

"Dan what's wrong."

"He is missing."

"Who is missing?"

"The third one, Larten Crepsley, oh dad I am so sorry that you to experience that," Dan hugged his dad.

"What?" Vancha said.

"You saw it?" Darren said. "My poor boy, I am so sorry that you had to see that,"

"Can we get some breakfast," Dan asked. When they went in to the kitchen, they noticed the sun was up and shining in to the room.

"Why is the sun so dull?" Vancha asked.

"I made you immune to burns from the son yesterday and your eyes won't be harmed by it and will still be as strong in the dark. But the sun protection will disappear as soon as this mission is over, you just need it now," Dan took a bite of his toast.

"Is it Larten Crepsley or Vur Horston?" Dan asked when he had finished his toast.

"I think it was Crepsley. How come?"

"He has someone out there with his blood in them, I just can't find them."

"Do we really need this person that much?" Darren asked.

"He won't do anything special, but there has to be three, and he is the third one."

"Okay, but where are we going to next?"

"I don't know... I need to find him, but we need to be safe, and we can't go to Vampire Mountain."

"Why, isn't it safe?" Darren asked.

"Yes the prince's hall is perfectly safe, but I am not smart there, I am a five year old kid there."

"I was wondering about that."

"Yes, it is rather hard to explain, but you could say I have two personalities, one adult and one that it five years old at the moment."

"Well... Do you know of a safe place?"

"I could just take us to one, I don't know it, but there is a really safe place out there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vancha said.

Dan took their hands and they reappeared in a big hall full of student's in black, and a table full of adults.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Can anyone guess where they anded up?? Not that hard if you only figure it out.

So did you like it?? Review!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, okay, a change in plan. This is the last chapter. I'm going to make this in to a three part story. The third part will be Dan more like a teenager, not going to tell anymore, but I think it will be good.

I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter, I stressed with it (sort of lost it and had to rewrite it all. Tried to make it as good as the one I lost).

**Di****sclaimer:** I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter or Everybody hurts. They belong to Darren Shan, J.K.Rowling and REM.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four

Dan looked around at some very confused people.

"That's not possible!" he heard a bushy haired girl say.

"If everyone could please calm down, and you," the old man pointed at them, "three could come with me," the man said and started to walk out of the room.

Dan and his father and Vancha followed the old man out and towards a statue. "Lemon Drop." The statue started to move, the man went up with it, and they couldn't do much more that follow him. They came into a round room. "Please sit down, do you want some tea?" They all shook their head. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Now, could you perhaps tell me your names, and why you're here?" The man, Albus, looked at them with two twinkling eyes.

"My name is Darren Shan, and this is my son Dan, and my friend Vancha. And we're looking for a safe place to stay," Darren said, looking a bit out of place.

"This was the safest place I could find," Dan said.

"I see," the man said thoughtfully. "Well, let me show you to a room where you can stay." He smiled.

They followed him through the hallways, and there Dan saw moving pictures, moving stairs and ghosts.

"This place in amazing daddy," Dan pointed out, and knew that his inner child was out again. His father looked closely at him. "Dan?"

"Yes daddy?" Dan looked strait in to his father eyes, trying to get the message over.

"Is there a problem?" Albus asked.

"No, everything is fine," Darren answered smiling.

They were showed to a portrait, and got a password: mars bar. Dan couldn't figure that out, but guest that it was a safe one.

Inside, Albus left them to do what they pleased. Dan looked around and it was looked rather nice.

"Now, what are we doing here?" Vancha looked at Dan.

Dan himself just giggled and Vancha frowned.

"I guess we just have to wait and see," Darren said looking out the window.

The next day Dan was exploring the castle, and he had already gotten himself a fan club. A bunch of girls that thought he was adorable. Dan had managed to shake them of but he guessed it would take them long to find him. Dan were standing by a portrait of a fat lady, trying to figure what way to go, when the portrait suddenly opened. And Dan went inside, guessing that he could hide in here.

He saw that the room was in red and gold, and he could remember that some of the students had that colour on their ties. Maybe this was their home base or something. "Hey there, are you lost?" Dan turned around and met two brown eyes.

"No, I'm hiding," Dan answered.

"From whom?" the girl asked.

"Some girls," Dan looked around in the room.

"Why don't you come and sit down, my friends will be here any minute," she smiled.

"So you're Dan, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," he smiled.

She didn't have time to say more. Two boys came in and crashed on the sofa.

"God, can she be a bigger pain in the ass?" the red head asked.

"We are taking her subject, you know," the raven haired one said after.

"Was class that bad?" the girl asked them.

"You can't imagine Hermione, it was horrible," the red head complained again.

"Hey, who's your friend?" the raven haired boy asked'.

"This is Dan - that kid that showed up in the great hall," Hermione said.

"And look at this, we're suppose to see something in this ball," the red head hadn't stopped.

The glass ball caught Dan's eyes. He could see in it, and he got an idea. Dan moved closer, looking into it.

"What's he doing?" a male voice asked, but Dan was too far gone to know who.

_Dan __was in a small town, it looked kind of old. There were many people there, walking around, they seemed afraid of something. _

"_Five minutes to dark!" some__one shouted out. "Everyone inside, the dark ones are coming!" Dan looked around. Dark ones? Dan walked around; there was something he was supposed to see._

_H__e walked in to an alley, and saw a man bent over a woman._

"_Like the sun's going to stop me from getting some food!" the man mumbled. The man looked out on the street, and Dan cou__ld say that he looked like someone else. "Stupid vampaneze, ruining everything."_

"Hey!" A hand landed on his shoulder. Dan looked to see that raven haired boy looking at him, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boy actually looked worried.

"Yeah, I want to go to daddy," Dan said.

"Did he just see something in this thing?" the other boy asked. "That's not even possible!"

"Oh Ronald, of course he didn't, now let's take him to his father," she said.

Back with his father, and when they were alone, Dan was trying to figure a way to talk to his father and Vancha, the whole mind thing wasn't working either.

"Daddy, we have to go," he said.

"Dan this is a safe place."

"But we really have to go," Dan tried again. Darren looked at his son. "Why?"

"I saw him, and we have to go. He's leaving," Dan said taking his father's hand.

"But shouldn't we…" Darren started, but Dan took Vancha's hand, and then they were in that same town as Dan had seen in the crystal ball.

"Five minutes to dark," a man shouted. Dan blinked, shaking his head.

"Dan what are we doing here?" Darren looked at his son.

"Better yet… where is here?" Vancha said.

"Come on, he's leaving," Dan said running for the ally he saw him in.

Dan came upon the same scene.

"Like sun's going to stop me from getting food!" the man mumbled. "Stupid vampaneze ruining everything-" and the man looked strait at him. And Dan saw that he were about to run.

"Don't," Dan said holding up his hands.

"I don't know what you saw kid," the man got closer. "But," he didn't get any farther."

"Hey, get away from my son," Darren said.

"Well, if it isn't the famous prince," the man said, then looked confused.

"Son?" he looked down at Dan.

"Yeah, now are you a Crepsley?"

"Okay kid, I'm sorry about your mentor. I don't know what you expected when you got here, but I'm a lone wolf." The man turned around, ready to leave.

"Hey, stop, that's an order." Darren didn't like to use his rank like that, but he would do it in a situation like that.

"Yes, your highness." The man bowed down.

"Hey cut that out, we need your help, that's why we're here," Dan said.

"And the kid's got an attitude."

"I got more than an attitude, but that's not the point. We need your help. Your suppose to take us somewhere, and it is going to be important,"

"As if I am… Find some one else to bother."

"We can't. We need a Crepsley," Dan said. "If you don't take us with you, you're going to die." Dan dared him.

"And you'll leave me alone after this?"

"Yes."

"Fine," the men said, defeated.

"What's your name," Darren then asked.

"Vladimir," he smiled.

They were walking, not knowing where they were going.

"Did you know he had relatives?" Darren asked Vancha.

"No. But then again he never was the one to speak up about his family."

"He did tell me that he had a big family, but not that anyone was alive."

"As if he would know," Vladimir said. "Can't say he actually wanted anyone to turn. Warned us about it even. But I was never the one to listen," he smiled. "Can't say I really regret it."

They walked on in silence after that, until they came to a field with horses on it.

"That's it!" Dan said, running towards the horses.

"What?" Vancha said.

Dan stood there with the horses; they were even saddled, ready to go. His father and the other came up after him.

"We're supposed to ride to wherever we're going," Dan smiled.

"I hate riding," Vancha exclaimed.

They rid through the woods. The horses were calm as ever. Dan had started to feel the effects disappearing again.

"Dad," he said riding up on his father's side.

"Yes," Darren said taking himself out of a trance.

"You're going to have to fight this yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, I'm disappearing again, and Vladimir is going to run, he was never supposed to fight in the first place. And Vancha is going to be busy."

"Doing what?" Darren asked, but Dan didn't respond. Darren knew that Dan was gone for now and knew what Vancha was going to do.

"Vancha," Darren rid up to him.

The man looked at him.

"I want you to stay here with Dan, he's gone for now, and can't defend himself if something were to happen," Darren looked at them man seriously. He knew that Vancha liked a good fight.

"Okay, if that is what you want."

Darren and Vladimir came up to a clearing and he knew that this was the place.

"Well, it has been great knowing you kid, but this is where I leave," Vladimir said.

"I know," Darren said. He got off the horse, and went inside the cave.

It was dark inside, and Darren could hear some chanting. It sounded like Latin, but he couldn't be sure. He wasn't an expert on languages. Darren walked in to a bigger hall inside the cave.

"-semper mea," a voice said. For a moment Darren thought he recognised the voice.

He saw the man cut his arm, and let the blood drop down onto a star that was painted in what looked like blood.

Darren took a step, and hit a rock. The man turned around and saw him and was over him before he could blink.

"Steve?" Darren looked at the man in amazement.

"So, you've come to stop me? Do you really think you can stop _me_?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Stop you?" Darren looked at him confused. Steve hit him, and he flew across the cave.

"Don't play dumb, I know why you're here."

Darren looked around the room, and he looked at the star again, and he recognised it to be a pentagram, and painted in blood. That couldn't be a good thing. _Stop me. _Steve thought he was here to stop him, from doing what? Darren wanted to ask him. He was here to stop that thing from getting him and his family. But could… Was it Steve that was making that thing?!

Steve had gone back to the pentagram.

"Non …" Steve started, but Darren weren't going to let him finish whatever he had started. Darren got up, and ran straight in to Steve, tackling him down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled.

"I'm stopping you."

Darren thought he was winning, he had Steve to the ground, but then somehow Steve managed to turn things around and was on top of him, holding a knife to his throat.

"No, this time it's your turn to die!" Steve said. Darren closed his eyes, waiting for the knife to penetrate his throat, but it never happened. Darren saw Steve frozen on top of him, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Argh," and he fell to the floor. Darren sat up and saw Vancha coming walking towards him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Dan?" Darren asked him, as Vancha helped him up.

"Is that how you say thank you to someone that just saved you sorry ass?" Vancha smiled and Darren shook his head.

Dan took them back to Vampire Mountain, where they saw Alisa again.

"Thank God you're back" she hugged Darren, and then Dan.

Darren and Vancha took turns to tell the story, and everyone listen.

"Steve!" Alisa said. "Didn't you kill him?!?"

"That's what I thought, until I saw him," Darren pointed out.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Alisa hugged Dan.

Back home, Alisa and Darren decided to celebrate that they were together again.

"So, he's going to stay like a kid until he grows up now?" Alisa asked. Dan had manages to say a bit before "disappearing", and turning in to a five year old kid again.

"That's what he said," Darren said. Alisa then made dinner, and they ate it.

"God it's good to be back," Darren said, sitting down on the sofa.

Alisa stood by the stereo, and put on a song.

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)

They finished the night in their bedroom, where another little miracle happened.

---------------------------------

So what did you think?

I will put out a note here when I have put out chapter one of the third part, for those of you who what's to read that one as well.

Hope you'll review!! ;)

Until next time…


End file.
